X/Jeremy
Information Jeremy (also known as X) has been a major character in the Roleplay. He has dated: Green, Serena, May, and Dawn. He is the Champion of Hoenn and Sinnoh. His sister is Violet, who has weird powers, like to Mega Evolve without a KeyStone. X nearly died in The Mask of Evil; Masquerade Returns!! ''when he was possessed by Masquerade's mask, but, once X took the mask off, The mask turned into a Black Figure with the Mask, and choked X. While holding X's neck, he started Flying super fast into space, where X's body would turn pure white and his body turned into shreds. Later on, X's Rayquaza, Ray Ray, was found by '''Christopher', and then they went into Space to save X. Also, X lost Cynthia, his mother when he had to go face Team Plasma, as she punched Jason, Jason punched her back into fire, and Cynthia couldn't take it. Now, X has powers that make him Fly, and makes his Fists and Feet to turn to a Purple fire. X used to own a Pikachu called Pika, but was killed trying to save X from Masquerade in Disasters Remastered! ''He got Pika back when he went to the Doom Dimension, where he free'd all the trapped Pokemon. X's character on ROBLOX is based off Kirito from a popular anime, 'Sword Art Online. (SAO) 'He always carries his trusty sword, Aegis, which is actually a Aegislash, and wears a Black coat. '''Pokemon' Lucario (Riolu -> Lucario) Lucario was used for X's contests, Clubsplosion Tournaments, and he was attracted by X's humming, After seeing a Conkelldur, a Garchomp, some Bug Pokemon, and a shiny Scatterbug, X chose Riolu. X nearly lost Lucario in The return of Team Darkness! ''when 3 Team Darkness admins stole Lucario for the Lucarionite. Lucario's known moves: Aura Sphere, Swords Dance, Bone Rush, Power-Up Punch, Me First, Dark Pulse '''Ray Ray (Shiny Rayquaza)' Ray Ray was used in Movie 1: The Conspiracy of Hoopa Unbound. ''Where he helped X and the Crew to stop Groudon and Kyogre when Hoopa summoned them. He later on helped defeat Hoopa and help X catch him, which he caught succesfully. Ray Ray also helped '''Christopher '''find X when he was brought to space. Rayquaza only listens to Christopher, Violet, X, Y, and Z, but will take time to trust anyone else. Ray Ray's known moves are: Extreme Speed, Fly, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Ascent, Hyper Beam, and Thunder. '''Airalin (Ralts -> Kirlia -> Gardevoir)' Airalin is X's best friend and is ALWAYS outside her Pokeball. She is also X's only Pokemon that can talk. X and Airalin have had a ton of awesome adventures, and is Serene's sister. (Serene is X's Shiny Kirlia) Once, Airalin was caught having a Life-Size Gallade pillow that she has under her bed. She often has a Charizard hoodie on and trolls X when he sends out his Char Char. Airalin also wears a choker, which she says “I think it looks cute.” Airalin's known moves are: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Attract, Teleport, Double Team, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Hypnosis, Moonlight, and Moonblast. Serene (Ralts -> Kirlia) Serene is X's Shiny Kirlia, and is Airalin's "sister". She was bred as Ralts after 389 Eggs. Serene and Airalin always play with X or play together, usually Imitating to be X and wearing his clothes. Serene has 6 IV/EVs, and was bred in a Heal Ball. According to Serena, Serene is her favorite out of all of X's Pokemon since she's cute, small, and they have about the same name. Serene's known moves are: Teleport, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Leer, Attract, and Double Team. Char Char (Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charizard) Char Char is X's first Pokemon, and was his first Mega Evolution Pokemon. If Char Char is ever Mega'ed, His name is Megazard X. Char Char has saved X numerous times, helped him win his first Championship, and was on his team in 2 Silver League invitationals. Char Char's known moves are: Fire Blast, Swift, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Tackle, Air Slash, Wing Attack, Shadow claw, Dragon Claw, Overheat, Fire Pledge, Protect, Hyper Beam, and Seismic Toss. Magma (Magby -> Magmar -> Magmortar) Magma is X's Magmortar. Magma, Electro (X's Electivire), Embo (X's Emboar), and Aggro (X's Aggron) ALWAYS fight while they are sent out. Magma is usually used against Team Plasma, Team Rocket, Team Galactic, or if he ever fights Grass, or Ice types. Magma's known moves are: Hyper Beam, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Flame Burst, Fire Blast, Thunder, Protect, Rock Smash, Power-Up Punch, and Focus Blast